Christian
When Edge received a tryout match with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) in 1998, Christian went with him. They faced off in an untelevised tryout match, which Edge was booked to win. After the tryout, Edge signed a contract with the WWF. Christian made his television debut on September 27, 1998, at the Breakdown: In Your House pay-per-view (PPV) event, distracting Edge during his match against Owen Hart to reveal his allegiance to Gangrel. He won the WWF Light Heavyweight Championship in his debut match against Taka Michinoku on October 18, 1998, at the Judgment Day: In Your House PPV event. Christian, given the character of a vampire, formed an alliance with Gangrel and Edge, who (in storyline) was finally persuaded to join what became known as The Brood. They briefly feuded with The Undertaker's Ministry of Darkness, later joining the team. Upon learning that Christian was beaten into telling Ken Shamrock the whereabouts of Stephanie McMahon, The Undertaker punished Christian by flogging him. More loyal to The Brood than to The Ministry, Edge and Gangrel betrayed The Undertaker and rescued Christian from sacrifice later on. In 1999, Christian and Edge parted ways with Gangrel, who associated himself with The Hardy Boyz (Jeff and Matt Hardy) to form The New Brood. As a result, they began feuding with The Hardy Boyz, and went on to compete in a Ladder match at the No Mercy PPV event on October 17, 1999, for the managerial services of Terri Runnels and $100,000, which The Hardy Boyz won. At the WrestleMania 2000 PPV event on April 2, 2000, Christian and Edge defeated The Hardy Boyz and The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray and D-Von) to win the WWF Tag Team Championship in a Triple Threat Ladder match, which ultimately led to the creation of the Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match (TLC). Following their victory, Christian and Edge portrayed themselves as villains, shifting their in-ring personas from borderline goth to a comedic pair of "cool dudes", winning the Tag Team Championship six more times (for a total of seven). During this time, their trademark became the "five second pose", where they performed a pose in the ring for five seconds "for the benefit of those with flash photography" to mock, insult, or amuse the fans. At the SummerSlam PPV event on August 27, 2000, the duo successfully defended the tag team title in the first-ever TLC match against The Hardy Boyz and The Dudley Boyz. At the Royal Rumble PPV event on January 21, 2001, Christian and Edge lost the WWF Tag Team Championship to The Dudley Boyz. The following month on February 25, 2001 at the No Way Out PPV event, they were unsuccessful in regaining the title, but recaptured the title on April 1, 2001 at the WrestleMania X-Seven PPV event in the second-ever TLC match involving The Hardy Boyz. Christian and Edge were defeated by The Brothers of Destruction (Kane and The Undertaker) for the tag team championship on the April 19, 2001 episode of WWF SmackDown!. After losing the tag team title, friction arose within the team after Edge won the 2001 King of the Ring tournament on June 24 at the King of the Ring PPV event. It was also during this time that Edge was becoming a fan favorite during "The Invasion" storyline. Christian turned on Edge shortly afterward, resulting in the two feuding for Edge's WWF Intercontinental Championship for several months, with the title changing hands twice. Christian resumed a singles career by winning the WWF European Championship from Bradshaw in October 2001. He lost the title to Diamond Dallas Page in January 2002. After a series of defeats, Christian announced he would quit the WWF, but Page persuaded him to reconsider, and adopted him as his protégé. Christian betrayed Page and faced off against him for the European championship at the WrestleMania X8 event on March 17, 2002, in which Page defeated him. During the same event, Christian defeated Mighty Molly to win the WWF Hardcore Championship, but lost the title to Maven later that night. Following WrestleMania X8, Christian formed an alliance with fellow Canadian wrestlers Lance Storm and Test in June 2002, calling themselves The Un-Americans. Together, Christian and Storm won the now named WWE Tag Team Championship, formerly the WWF Tag Team Championship (which was renamed due to the WWF being forced to rename itself "World Wrestling Entertainment"), on July 21, 2002 at the Vengeance PPV event, but later lost it on the September 23, 2002 episode of WWE Raw to the team of The Hurricane and Kane. He later formed a tag team with Chris Jericho, with whom he won the World Tag Team Championship, the renamed WWE Tag Team Championship, on October 14, 2002. Christian and Jericho lost the title in a fatal four-way elimination match, involving the teams of The Dudley Boyz, Booker T and Goldust, and William Regal and Lance Storm, on December 15, 2002 at the Armageddon PPV event. In 2003, after receiving advice and endorsement from The Rock, Christian self-proclaimed himself as the new "People's Champion", and began calling his fans "The Peeps". He went on to win a nine man over-the-top-rope battle royal at the Judgment Day PPV event on May 18, 2003 for the vacant WWE Intercontinental Championship, the renamed "WWF Intercontinental Championship". The following night on Raw, he appeared on Chris Jericho's talk show, The Highlight Reel, sporting a new haircut and ring attire. Christian lost the Intercontinental Championship to Booker T on the July 7 episode of Raw. He regained the title at a house show on August 10, after Booker was legitimately injured. Also in 2003, Christian and Jericho began romances with WWE Divas Trish Stratus and Lita, respectively. As part of the angle, it was revealed to be a bet over who could sleep with their respective female first, with a Canadian dollar at stake. Despite the bet, Jericho continued his relationship with Stratus, which ultimately resulted in Christian and Jericho turning on each other. At the WrestleMania XX PPV event on March 14, 2004, Christian faced Jericho in a singles match with Stratus on Jericho's side. Stratus, however, accidentally struck Jericho, allowing Christian to defeat him. Stratus then joined forces with Christian, becoming his on-screen girlfriend in the process. During a steel cage match against Jericho on the May 10, 2004 episode of Raw, Christian suffered a severe back injury, causing him to miss almost four months of in-ring action. He returned on the August 30 episode of Raw, resuming his feud with Jericho ending in a ladder match for the vacant Intercontinental Championship at Unforgiven. Christian's gimmick became that of a cocky, obnoxious and overconfident villain, dubbing himself "Captain Charisma" in October 2004. At Survivor Series 2004, Christian debuted "Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde as his theme song. On December 6, 2004, he was forced to wrestle as Captain Charisma, complete with a superhero costume, by Chris Jericho, who was general manager for the night. Christian was often accompanied by Tyson Tomko, whom he called his "problem solver", and usually won his matches with interference from Tomko. Christian was loosely paired with Edge again several times in late 2004 and early 2005. Despite being a villain, he acquired a fanbase, who he referred to as his "Peeps". In April 2005, Christian participated in the first-ever Money in the Bank ladder match at the WrestleMania 21 PPV event on April 3, 2005. Following this, Christian, who had an encounter with SmackDown! superstar John Cena at the start of the year, began commenting on Cena, claiming he was a better rapper than Cena and denouncing him as "poseur". Christian was noticeably cheered during these segments. Soon after Cena, then-WWE Champion, was drafted to the Raw brand, where Cena successfully defended the WWE Championship in a Triple Threat match against Christian and Jericho on June 26, 2005 at the Vengeance PPV event. On the June 30 episode of SmackDown!, Christian was drafted to the SmackDown! brand in the 2005 WWE Draft Lottery. He replaced The Big Show in a six-man elimination match for the newly-created SmackDown! Championship, and lost to John "Bradshaw" Layfield. Soon-after, he was given his own interview segment on SmackDown! called The Peep Show. On October 31, 2005, Christian's contract with WWE expired. His last match occurred during the tapings for the November 4 episode of SmackDown!. Despite his quitting, Christian appeared on the October 31 episode of Raw and at the Taboo Tuesday PPV event on November 1, 2005, fulfilling his obligations to the company, as he was one of five SmackDown! wrestlers eligible to be voted Snitsky and Chris Masters' opponents by the fans. Christian returned on the February 10, 2009 episode of ECW as a face confronting then ECW Champion Jack Swagger. Later that night, Christian defeated Swagger in his first match back with the organization. Christian faced Swagger again on the February 24, 2009 episode of ECW, this time for the ECW championship; however, he failed to defeat Swagger this time around and win the ECW Title. Christian won a tri-branded 15-man battle royal on the March 10, 2009 episode of ECW, gaining entry into the Money in the Bank ladder match at the WrestleMania XXV PPV event. Christian, however, did not win the match on April 5, 2009 at WrestleMania, as CM Punk went on to retrieve the briefcase that hung above the ring. Christian won an elimination chase tournament to become the number one contender to the ECW Championship, with finals between Christian and Finlay taking place on the April 16, 2009 episode of Superstars, there-by gaining a title match at WWE's Backlash PPV event on April 26, 2009. At the event, Christian defeated Swagger to win the ECW Championship, his first world championship in WWE. Christian and Swagger then began a feud over the title that lasted until Tommy Dreamer defeated Christian and Swagger in a Triple Threat Hardcore match to become the new ECW Champion at WWE's Extreme Rules PPV event on June 7, 2009. Christian fought Dreamer for the ECW Championship on the June 15, 2009 episode of Raw but failed to regain the title. After unsuccessfully challenging for the ECW Championship at WWE's The Bash PPV event on June 28, 2009 in a Championship Scramble match, that also included Swagger, Finlay, and Mark Henry, Christian regained the ECW Title from Dreamer on July 26, 2009 at WWE's Night of Champions PPV event. Christian went on to retain the ECW Championship in an Extreme Rules match against Dreamer on the August 4, 2009 episode of ECW. Christian then began a rivalry with William Regal over the ECW Championship. Their first encounter took place at WWE's SummerSlam PPV event on August 23, 2009, with Christian retaining. They fought again on September 13, 2009 at WWE's Breaking Point PPV event, where Christian also retained the title. After a few months of defending the ECW Championship on ECW only, retaining the title against the likes of Zack Ryder and Yoshi Tatsu, Christian successfully defended the title against Shelton Benjamin in a ladder match on December 13, 2009 at the TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs PPV event. Christian became the longest reigning WWE-era ECW Champion in late-December 2009. At the Royal Rumble PPV event on January 31, 2010, Christian successfully defended the ECW title against Ezekiel Jackson. On February 16, 2010, Christian dropped the ECW Championship in an Extreme Rules match to Jackson on the final episode of ECW. On the February 22 episode of Raw, it was announced that Christian had re-signed with the Raw brand. Later the same night, he defeated Carlito to gain entry into the Money in the Bank ladder match at WrestleMania XXVI, which he failed to win. Later, it was announced that he will be WWE Pro on the WWE NXT brand, mentoring NXT Rookie, Heath Slater. Christian was drafted back to the SmackDown! brand due the WWE Draft. On the May 7 episode of SmackDown, he was placed in a WWE Intercontinental Championship tournament, defeating Cody Rhodes to get to the finals, where he lost to Kofi Kingston. On the July 2 episode of SmackDown, it was announced that Christian would compete in the SmackDown! Money in the Bank ladder match at the Money in the Bank pay per-view event., which he lost. In September 2010, Christian tore his pectoral muscle and was expected to be sidelined for approximately six months. However, following surgery WWE released a statement that revealed he was now expected to only be sidelined for four months. The injury was put into a storyline with Alberto Del Rio attacking Christian backstage, on the September 24, 2010 episode of SmackDown. On February 20, 2011 Christian made his return from injury at the Elimination Chamber pay per-view event, saving Edge from an attack by Alberto Del Rio. On the March 4 episode SmackDown, he saved Edge from another attack by Del Rio. On the March 7 episode of Raw, Christian made his in-ring return from injury against Del Rio's bodyguard, Brodus Clay, picking up the victory. On the March 11 episode of SmackDown, Christian reunited with Edge and defeated Alberto Del Rio and Brodus Clay in a tag team match. The following week, Christian defeated Del Rio in a steel cage match, but was afterwards attacked by both Del Rio and Clay. Christian was in the corner of his best friend Edge, the current World Heavyweight Champion, when Edge faced Alberto Del Rio at WrestleMania XXVII. On the April 8 edition of SmackDown!, Christian was defeated by Alberto Del Rio in a number one contender's match for the World Heavyweight Championship after a distraction from Brodus Clay. After Edge's sudden retirement from wrestling on the April 15 edition of SmackDown, Christian won a 20-man battle royal to determine who will face Del Rio for the vacant World Heavyweight Championship at Extreme Rules. At the pay per-view, Christian defeated Del Rio to win the World Heavyweight Championship for the first time. On the May 6 edition of SmackDown, just five days after Extreme Rules, Christian lost the World Heavyweight Championship to Randy Orton. At the Over The Limit pay-per-view event, he failed to regain the championship from Orton. On the June 3 episode of SmackDown, Christian was Special Referee for a World Heavyweight Championship defense by Orton against Sheamus. Orton went on to successfully defend the title, however after the match, Christian hit Orton with the title belt, turning heel for the first time since 2005. At Capitol Punishment, Christian faced Orton for the World Heavyweight championship once again, however he failed to capture the title. At Money in the Bank, Christian won the World Heavyweight Championship, after Orton was disqualified for kicking him in the groin; the stipulation was if Orton was disqualified or the referee made a bad call, he would lose the title. At SummerSlam, Christian lost the World Heavyweight Championship to Orton in a No Holds Barred match. On the August 26 episode of SmackDown, special guest General Manager Bret Hart announced that Christian would face Orton in a steel cage match on the August 30 episode of SmackDown for the championship, in which Christian went on to lose the encounter, thus ending the feud. Christian then began feuding with Sheamus, leading to a match between the two at the Hell in a Cell and Vengeance pay-per-views, both of which Christian lost. On the November 4 episode of SmackDown, Christian was chokeslammed by Big Show and received a neck injury, preventing him from competing that night. Afterward, Christian wore a neck brace. On November 9, during the WWE European Tour, Christian injured his ankle, and was pulled from a Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Tag Team match at Survivor Series on November 20. In December, Christian briefly appeared at the Slammy Awards and WWE Tribute to the Troops. Christian returned from his injury on February 19, 2012 at Elimination Chamber to show support for John Laurinaitis. Christian returned on the March 16 episode of SmackDown, hosting an episode of the 'Peep Show' and given a spot on Laurinaitis' team in a 12-man tag match at WrestleMania XXVIII. On the March 26 episode of Raw, as part of a storyline, Christian was injured once again after (kayfabe) aggravating his shoulder in a match with CM Punk. Despite the injury, Christian still appeared at the WWE Hall of Fame ceremony to induct long-time friend Edge. Christian made his pay-per-view return at Over the Limit, where he won a Battle Royal to receive a title match for either the Intercontinental or United States Championship. He went on to defeat Cody Rhodes later in the show to win his fourth Intercontinental Championship, turning face again for the first time in almost a year. Christian would later explain his turn as inducting Edge into the Hall of Fame in 2012 made him realize that his career could end any time in an instant and wanted to end his career with the fans’ support, wanting to win multiple championships, and leave having a Hall of Fame career, much like his best friend. At No Way Out, Christian successfully defended the Intercontinental title against Rhodes in a rematch. On the June 29 episode of SmackDown, Christian and United States Champion Santino Marella defeated Rhodes and David Otunga to qualify for spots in the World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank ladder match. However, at Money in the Bank, he was unsuccessful as the match was won by Dolph Ziggler. On July 23, on the 1,000 episode of Raw, Christian lost the Intercontinental Championship to The Miz. Four days later on SmackDown, Christian failed to regain the title from Miz in a rematch. Christian took another leave of absence in mid-2012 due to a legit aggravated shoulder injury. He was most recently spotted at WrestleMania Axxess signing autographs. On the June 17th episode of Raw, Christian returned to win a singles match against Wade Barrett. Later that week on SmackDown, after defeating Drew McIntyre, Christian was attacked by The Shield while delivering a promo. On June 24 at Raw it was announced that Christian will compete in the Money in The Bank Ladder match for a WWE Championship contract against CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, Randy Orton, Sheamus, Rob Van Dam and Kane.On the June 26 episode of WWE Main Event, Christian took on Shield member Dean Ambrose, which resulted in a disqualification win for Christian following interference from Ambrose's stablemates, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. That same week on SmackDown, Christian teamed up with the Usos to defeat The Shield, handing the stable their second loss in six-man tag matches. On July 14 at Money in the Bank, Christian competed in the WWE Championship Money in the Bank ladder match, but was unsuccessful as the match was won by Randy Orton. During the match, Christian had his teeth chipped after a strong punch from Sheamus through the rungs of a ladder. On the July 25th Smackdown tapings Christian defeated RVD and Randy Orton to become the #1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. On the August 9 episode of SmackDown, Christian again defeated Del Rio in a non-title match. On August 18 at SummerSlam, Christian failed in his title challenge against Del Rio. Following this, on the next episode of SmackDown, Christian lost to Del Rio again. Christian would get himself out of the World title picture after Del Rio started a feud with Rob Van Dam. When Christian's best friend Edge was on Raw in Toronto during September, The Shield brought out Christian, who looked hurt badly, indicating he was brutally assaulted by orders of the corrupt COO, Triple H. Edge however being retired could do nothing. Christian returned and appeared on the 2013 Slammy Awards, where he presented an award and appeared in a segment involving John Cena and Randy Orton. Christian returned on the January 31st 2014 edition of Smackdown to defeat Jack Swagger in a qualifying match for the Elimination Chamber match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. On the February 17, 2014 episode of Raw, Christian attacked Daniel Bryan from behind while he was distracted by Kane, turning heel in the process. At Elimination Chamber in the Elimination Chamber match, he pinned Sheamus and eliminated him after a frog splash off the top of the pod. He was the second man eliminated in the match after getting pinned by Daniel Bryan. Afterwards, he qualified to challenge Big E for the Intercontinental Championship, but it did not come to fruition due to Christian suffering a concussion. Following the concussion, Christian failed to appear on television until he was part of the NXT Takeover pre-show panel on May 29, 2014. On the September 15 edition of Raw, it was announced that on the Pre-show for Night of Champions pay-per-view, a special edition of Peep Show with Chris Jericho would take place. At the event, Christian turned face once again. On the November 7 episode of SmackDown, Christian would host the Peep Show with Dean Ambrose as his guest. During the segment, Bray Wyatt would interrupt and have a confrontation with Ambrose. Christian and Edge were the guest hosts for the December 29 episode of Raw. During the episode, commentator Jerry Lawler referred to Christian as retired from in-ring competition, while Paul Heyman referred to him as having had "far too many concussions to ever wrestle again", thus deeming him retired from in-ring performance. On September 7, 2015, he and Edge appeared on Stone Cold Steve Austin's podcast after having an altercation with The New Day and long-time rivals The Dudley Boyz on Raw. On October 27, Christian's profile was moved to the alumni section at WWE.com, and now noted that he had left active competition. Category:Intercontinental Champions Category:World Heavyweight Champions Category:ECW Champions Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE European Champions Category:WWE Hardcore Champions Category:WWE Light Heavyweight Champions Category:Triple Crown Champions Category:Grand Slam Champions Category:Current Alumni